


Tear Down Your Walls

by nekosd43



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Taagnus Week, Teasing, Tender Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), i haven't had to tag things in months how do i do this, i haven't written smut in so long please be gentle, just boyfriends being cute and loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/pseuds/nekosd43
Summary: 15 years after Story and Song, Magnus and Taako live a comfortable life together with Kravitz.  Tonight they have the house to themselves, and they plan to use every second they have rediscovering what they love about each other.Kravitz has to work late.  Magnus worships at the alter.  Taako let's go at last.





	Tear Down Your Walls

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS INSPIRED BY A PIECE OF ART THAT I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT CONSTANTLY SINCE IT WAS POSTED  
> https://taakkitz.tumblr.com/post/171259122211/this-is-such-a-good-prompt-shit-i-love
> 
> Please forgive me for it being a little rusty, i've been in the middle of a looooong sex-repulsive spell and haven't much felt like writing smut.
> 
> ALSO I'M POSTING THIS A FEW DAYS EARLY BUT THIS IS FOR TAAGNUS WEEK WHICH STARTS TOMORROW!

“You know, it’s been awhile since I’ve had you all to myself,” Magnus hummed as he caressed the side of Taako’s face.  “Not that I mind  _ sharing _ you or anything.”

“Mmm, I have a hard time believing a big boyscout like you would have a problem with sharing,” Taako purred, leaning into Magnus’ hand.  His ears twitched, and Magnus smiled.

“It’s just nice to have some alone time with you,” Magnus whispered, running his thumb over Taako’s lips.  “Kravitz  _ is _ great, though, I’m glad he tried to kill us.”

“Well, The Grim Reaper had to work overtime tonight,” Taako hummed, giving Magnus’ thumb a kiss as it strayed over his glossy lips.  “So for now I’m all yours again, big guy. Kiss me.”

Magnus leaned down, cradling Taako’s face in his hands as he pressed a soft kiss on his lips.  That one kiss was quickly followed by another, just a little more desperate and hungry, and then another, pressing and urgent and wanting.  Taako felt Magnus’ hips press into his, and he wrapped his arms around the human’s shoulders. Magnus kissed like he was a young man again, horny and full of mischief, hands dancing on Taako’s back like he was playing an instrument.  Taako pulled his head back just enough that they could feel each other’s breath and heat on their lips.

“So what do you want to do?” Magnus asked with a gasp, a grin creeping onto his face.  “Because I  _ can _ kiss you all night if that’s what  _ you _ want.”

“Yeah no Taako was thinking something a little more hands on,” Taako mused, running his hands slowly down Magnus’ back.  From where their bodies pressed together he could feel that Magnus was already starting to harden in his pants, just from a little kissing.  He was  _ so _ easy to rile up.  As eager as a teenager, even when pushing his 50s.  “I like this, you’re all hot and bothered, like when we were kids.”

“When we were kids, huh?  Well then  _ maybe _ we’ll do it like we used to, on the ship,” Magnus panted into Taako’s mouth.  “Remember how I’d kiss you and stroke you and tease you until you couldn’t take it anymore, and would beg me to fuck you?  Is that what you want?”

Taako shivered.  Magnus wasn’t normally into dirty talk, but when he did it was always wonderful and always for Taako’s benefit.  His imposing figure and soft voice did wonders for Taako’s fantasies. “You think you can keep up that pace old man?” Taako teased.  “You’re not a young boy these days.”

Magnus nuzzled into Taako’s neck.  “You make me feel young again, though.”  He pulled back, and stared long and lovingly into Taako’s eyes.  “You make me feel like it was just yesterday. And you’re still as beautiful as you were then.”

“Well, that’s the magic,” Taako sighed, “But thank you.”

“No no,” Magnus hummed, putting his forehead to Taako’s.  “It’s not the magic. They couldn’t take what  _ really _ made you beautiful.”

It was a startlingly sentimental statement, and Taako was not prepared to unpack how he felt about it.  It had been so many years since Wonderland, and he had never really felt the same. His boys still loved him, nothing had changed there, but he still put up an enchantment whenever he went out.  Even now he still had one up from work today, with perfect hair and makeup and straightened teeth and a beauty mark for added flair.

“Mags…” Taako whispered, and Magnus knew he was about to object.

“Let me make love to you, like we did it back then,” Magnus assured him with another soft kiss to the cheek.  “I’ll show you, nothing has changed. I’m still just as horny for you as ever.”

At that Taako smiled.  “Alright you goof, but you better make good on that.  No performance anxiety, I expect to be  _ wowed _ .”

“Well I hope I don’t disappoint,” Magnus laughed, sliding his hand up Taako’s back to twist it into the elf’s soft hair as he pulled Taako into another kiss.

Magnus wasn’t sure if the sweet and sticky gloss on Taako’s lips was real or magical, but he loved the feeling it gave to Taako’s already soft lips.  Magnus felt Taako part them in a gasp, and Magnus took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. Taako responded with a playful bite, and Magnus pulled back, a thin string of drool breaking between them as he did.

“You gonna be a brat?” Magnus asked with a grin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  Before Taako could answer, Magnus looped his arms around Taako and threw him over his shoulder, folding him at the waist so his head was behind and his legs dangled in front.  As he tipped the elf over his shoulder, Taako’s skirt flared up and Magnus could see that he was wearing some really cute lace lingerie. He smiled, and started to walk towards their bedroom.

“You!  Y-you’re gonna throw out your back!” Taako cried, knowing full well that Magnus always could lift him easily.  He wiggled and tried to right himself, his head hanging down and hair cascading below him, his ass in the air next to Magnus’ face.  

Magnus responded with a firm pat to Taako’s now exposed behind, not at all meant to hurt, but Taako gasped as though he had been shocked.  Then Magnus ran a hand softly over the globe of flesh, and gave it a squeeze. Taako made a noise somewhere between a giggle and a shriek, and began to feebly slap at Magnus’ back with his hands.  Magnus laughed and ran a finger along the edge of the lace, getting teasingly close to Taako’s center.

“These are cute,” Magnus teased as they passed the threshold of their bedroom.  “You wear them just for me?”

“As if I would ever do anything to impress you,” Taako retorted.  Magnus slipped a finger under and snapped the band of elastic against Taako’s skin.  Taako yelped. “ _ Alright, _ maybe I did.  What of it?”

Magnus plopped Taako down unceremoniously on the bed.

“Nothing,” Magnus shrugged.  “Just curious if you want me to take them off with my hands or my  _ teeth _ .”

Taako felt himself flush.  “They… they’re actually Krav’s so… maybe  _ don’t _ rip them off with your teeth.”

Magnus also felt a redness creeping into his face.  Stealing his boyfriend’s cute underwear to show off to his _other_ boyfriend was _so_ _Taako,_ but he was actually surprised the lingerie belonged to the reaper _._  Magnus tried not to imagine Krav’s cute little ass in those same panties… his dick probably looked _amazing_ in them.

“Do you two have all this cute underwear you’re  _ keeping _ from me?” Magnus teased.  “Do you get together and trade unmentionables?  How come I’m not invited to the cute underwear swaps?”

“Boxers are not allowed at our panty parties,” Taako laughed.  “Besides, you’d stretch them out.”

“Well... sorry my dick’s too big for your cute little things,” Magnus said with a wolfish grin.  “Maybe I’d need a bigger size.”

“Speaking of which” Taako hummed, licking his lips as he glanced at the prominent bulge in Magnus’ pants.  “We gonna get that bad boy out here or…”

“I told you,” Magnus said, climbing over Taako on the bed on all fours.  “I’m not gonna fuck you until you beg for it.”

“Oh gods, oh please,” Taako answered in the most deadpan monotone voice he could.  “Please nail me to the bed, I’m begging you.”

“Nice try,” Magnus said with a grin, inching his face closer to Taako’s.  He looked so earnest, and Taako took a moment to appreciate the twinkle in his eyes.  Things about Magnus had changed. His hair was graying, his sideburns were not as bushy as they used to be, there were lines forming in the corners of his face… but his eyes were still the eyes of that 20-year-old Security Officer, ready and excited and so in love with the world.

“I love you,” Taako found himself saying almost reflexively, uncontrollably.  The words were spilling out before he even formed them clearly in his head. Magnus smiled.

“I know,” Magnus responded.  “I love you too babe.”

The teasing and dirty talk were great, but as time had gone on Magnus had found that this is what really gets Taako going.  Knowing he could say I love you and mean it. Knowing Magnus could say it and Taako wouldn’t try to bolt. Taako looped his arms around Magnus’ neck, trying to pull him closer.

Magnus responded by returning his mouth to where Taako wanted it, kissing Taako again.  This time, when Magnus slipped his tongue into Taako’s mouth, Taako simply hummed and let him.  As they kissed, Magnus ran his hands down Taako’s sides, caressing him through the gossamer top that Taako was wearing.  It was a thin little thing, an almost sheer flowy top that made Taako look like an ancient oracle with the way it billowed around him.  It made Magnus consider taking up whatever religion this oracle was prophesying for. 

He could worship at the altar of Taako forever.

His hands get needy, grabby, desperate to touch Taako’s skin.  He found himself wadding up the fabric, pulling it up and up to expose Taako’s belly so he could get his hands on that soft stretch of skin.  His calloused fingers took hold of his sides, and Taako hummed, arching his back at Magnus’ touch. Magnus pulled his head back.

“If you wrinkle my top any more, I’ll kill you,” Taako teased.

“I better take it off then,” Magnus laughed, and Taako rolled his eyes as he let his arms drop to let Magnus pull the top up and over Taako’s head.  Taako was getting impatient, so he also moved to start pushing off his skirt, but Magnus stopped his hands.

“Please I… I want to undress you,” he said, and his voice was so sincere and earnest Taako could feel himself melt.  “Let me take care of you, baby.”

Taako nodded, and Magnus resumed his ministrations, rubbing his hands over Taako’s sides, occasionally diverting his thumbs to brush over his nipples.  Taako pulled a breath through his teeth, sharp and clear, and Magnus watched as a warm blush started to creep over Taako’s cheeks.

“You’re gorgeous,” Magnus whispered, stooping low to press kisses over Taako’s neck and shoulders.  “The most beautiful elf I’ve ever seen.”

“Mags, I- tch!” Another sharp breath as Magnus’ thumbs brushed the buds of his nipples again.  “I’m-”

“Beautiful,” Magnus repeated, kissing down Taako’s sternum.  “Beautiful beautiful beautiful.”

Taako tried to keep his voice level as Magnus’ let his tongue drag across his chest.  “M-Maggie that’s the magic. I-I’m not-”

“You’re beautiful,” Magnus repeated between tentative licks and kisses.  “I know you don’t see yourself that way but you really are. Krav and I love you so much.”

“It’s different,” Taako sighed, fingers tangling in Magnus’ greying hair.  “Krav and I had only just started getting serious when it happened. He  _ noticed _ the change of course, but he wasn’t exactly around long enough to be  _ familiar _ .  But you…” He pushed a hand to Magnus’ cheek, forcing the human to look up from his kissing and meet Taako’s gaze.  “Magnus you knew me  _ so long _ .”

“Taako that’s  _ how _ I know you’re so beautiful,” Magnus laughed, leaning into Taako’s hand.  “I know you so well. I know  _ all _ of you.  I can’t help but love you.”  He chuckled, putting a hand over Taako’s.  “Besides, you’ve stayed the same and I... I’m not exactly the same  _ young guy _ you fell in love with either.”

“Oh Maggie no,” Taako said, searching Magnus’ face.  “You are. The  _ bod _ has gotten a little older, but the heart is still the same.”

“That’s what I mean,” Magnus said, curling forward to press his forehead into Taako’s.  “Your body is a little different, but your heart is still the same. And  _ that’s _ what I fell in love with.”

“The ethereal elven beauty  _ was _ a nice perk though, right?” Taako laughed weakly, and Magnus slid his hand over to cup Taako’s cheek.  It was damp, and Taako sniffed.

“I think you’re still beautiful,” Magnus admitted.  “You’re not as hideous looking as you think you are.”

He saw a look of frustration pass through Taako’s eyes, and he understood.  Truly, he did. It had been years since Wonderland, but he knew Taako thought about it every day.  Magnus did too, he was sure Merle did as well. But Taako saw his punishment every day in the mirror, and had to remember just what he had given up.  He would never quite be  _ himself _ again, and that was so much more than anyone should have to deal with.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered, leaning back into Taako’s face to softly press a kiss to his cheek.  “You deserve to be loved.”

He heard a slight hum of protest from Taako, but Magnus wouldn’t hear it, moving his hands back down to Taako’s chest to brush across his nipples.  The hum keened upwards, and Taako squirmed and bit his lip under Magnus’ touch.

“You deserve to be loved,” Magnus repeated, kissing Taako’s neck, then his chest, then down his stomach.  “You deserve everything. I love you so much.” He tried not to let the soft sound of Taako’s breath hitching with tears worry him as he slid slowly off the edge of the bed..  Sometimes that happened. He knew him well enough to know that Taako would stop him if things weren’t okay.

His hands trace lower, finally caressing Taako’s hips and letting his fingers gather up the fabric of the skirt the elf was wearing.  Magnus looked up into Taako’s eyes, looking for permission to continue. They were glittering, but Taako still smiled down at him.

“Don’t choke on me now, Burnsides,” he teased, voice thick with the tears he was holding back.

“Hey hey,” Magnus soothed, pausing to softly brush his lips against the inside of Taako’s thigh, feeling the warmth of his body.  He ran a hand over Taako’s hip, reassuring. “No tears. We’re here, together. We’re kids. Back on the ship again. Like old times.”

A sniff as Taako reigned in his tears, then a small laugh.

“Well… I don’t think I had Krav’s panties when we were on the Starblaster.”

“ _ Well _ then,” Magnus growled with a playful grin.  “We better get rid of them, they’re ruining the historical accuracy of this reenactment.”

“Oh, we  _ can’t _ have that,” Taako chuckled, lifting his hips so Magnus could slowly edge the lacy fabric down his legs.  “History must be preserved.”

“Absolutely,” Magnus agreed, pausing once more to kiss at Taako’s thighs as the panties slid past them.  Finally he slipped them over Taako’s ankles, and after one last soft kiss to the soft flesh, Magnus licked his lips, now able to smell Taako’s musky arousal.  Magnus looked up at Taako with wide and adoring eyes. “I think I want to eat you out.”

Taako felt himself blush a little at the intensity of Magnus’ stare.  “Shouldn’t we get the skirt off first?”

“No.” Magnus said firmly, his hand sliding up and up towards Taako’s center once more.  “I want to leave it on, for now.” He let a thumb drift dangerously close to Taako’s center.  “You’re so cute in it, it would be a shame to not appreciate it.”

Taako found himself nodding, and gathering the fabric up in his fingers to fully reveal the carefully groomed triangle of hair just above his now throbbing clit, which was stiff with arousal and demanding attention.  Magnus’ hands were teasing, never  _ close _ enough.  He wanted to be  _ touched _ , and Magnus could see that plainly in the desperate look on his face.  Knelt between Taako’s thighs, lips so close to his trembling frame, Magnus gazed through his lashes at Taako above him, waiting.

“Something the matter?” Taako teased, but the edge of lust on his voice betrayed his need.

“You’re so  _ handsome _ when you’re turned on,” Magnus answered, voice low as his thumbs continued to caress the inside of Taako’s thighs.  “Love the way you look at me.”

“Well right now I’m looking at you like you’re a cock-tease,” Taako huffed.  “You gonna go down on me or-”

Magnus dipped his head, barely opening his mouth as he teased Taako’s clit with the soft swell of his parted lips.  Instantly Taako went silent, save for soft gasps into the night air that disappeared almost instantly in the quiet of the room.  When Magnus opened his lips a little further, letting his tongue drag slowly across Taako’s arousal, Taako squirmed and gasped like he was on fire.

“You okay?” Magnus hummed, taking a moment to catch a breath of air.  He saw Taako nod frantically and then returned to his work, lowering himself further to part Taako’s folds with his tongue.

“I - ah!” Taako cried, letting go of the fabric he was keeping back.  The skirt fell nicely down over Magnus, keeping his ministrations out of view, but Taako could see his outline bobbing underneath as he worked.

Magnus loved the way the light of the room diffused through the skirt, giving his small space a warm and intimate feel like a blanket fort.  He licked again at Taako’s clit and heard him moan. A very  _ sexy _ blanket fort.

“You think you could hook your legs around my shoulders?” Magnus muttered, and Taako felt every warm hot word spread into him.  He nodded, and despite the fact that Magnus couldn’t see him under the skirt he could feel his rough hands gently lifting his thighs and coaxing them over his broad shoulders.

Legs now wrapped securely around him, Taako could feel the bristly rub of Magnus’ sideburns on his thighs as he continued his exploration with his tongue.  He felt the muscles in his legs tighten, pulling Magnus closer, and Magnus hummed low and deep in response. It sent a flutter through Taako’s stomach. His body was now tipped upward, hips suspended above the bed as Magnus worked, and Taako felt his legs getting tighter and tighter with each passing moment.

“You know,” he shuddered as another wave of fluttering passed over him, feeling Magnus’ tongue slip into him.  “You always look so good down there. Shame I can’t see you.”

Magnus paid him no mind, skirt still covering his head.  Taako rocked his hips experimentally, and deep groan came from within Magnus’ chest to reverberate all throughout Taako.  He didn’t have much to work with, legs suspended and hips off the bed, but he was going to make the most of it.

With another tightening of his legs, Taako began to rock his hips in earnest, adding a motion to their lovemaking that let his wet folds get the most out of Magnus’ eager and hungry mouth, which he now left open for Taako to grind against in earnest.  He couldn’t quite get the rhythm he wanted with his hips in the air, but it wasn’t long before Taako found himself panting and flushed, clit brushing against Magnus’ lips with his downward motion, folds dragging along his tongue on the upward. Magnus, the good boy he was, let his face get fucked, wrapping his hands around Taako’s thighs to encourage him to continue.

Finally Taako’s ragged breaths started to peak, and he felt something tightening inside his belly that was coiling tighter and tighter until he almost couldn’t breathe.  So close… so close! He pistoned his hips once more and-

Magnus pulled away.

“F-fuck!” Taako cried, as Magnus used a firm grip to disentangle himself from Taako’s legs. “I was almost there Maggie!”

“I know,” Magnus said calmly, and as he emerged from underneath Taako’s skirt, Taako could see that his face was a mess with slick.  His beard and lips were wet, his cheeks were bright red from friction and lust. As he looked at Taako, he licked his lips as his eyes softened.  “I just want to see your face when you come.”

A choked laugh escaped Taako, and he smiled.  “You  _ are _ a tease, Burnsides.”

With that, things were on autopilot.  Magnus quickly pulled off Taako’s skirt, and then busied himself with removing his own shirt and pants.  He crawled onto the bed and pulled Taako into his arms, spooning him from behind with his obviously hard cock slotted nicely between his ass cheeks.  Magnus let one hand caress Taako’s face, while the other wandered down between his legs.

“Gotta see if you’re ready for me,” Magnus whispered into Taako’s hair, fingers ghosting over Taako’s clit and down between his soaking folds.  As he slipped in a single digit, he kissed at the curve of Taako’s neck. “So good. So handsome, all for me.”

Taako didn’t respond, choosing to focus on the feeling of Magnus’ one thick finger stroking his insides.  As he readied another to slip in, Magnus moved his other arm to cup at Taako’s chest, catching a sensitive nipple once again in his fingers.  Taako squirmed back, making sure to rub his ass directly against Magnus’ hot cock. The second finger slipped in, and Taako gasped softly, head lolling back to give Magnus even more skin to kiss and nip at.

“Been a long time since I’ve got to have you like this,” Magnus purred, stretching Taako open slowly.  “Krav is missing out, you’re radiant tonight.” Upon saying it, Magnus felt his cock throb at the idea of Krav being here, watching.  He liked to watch, sometimes. Liked to see Taako be undone. And he was missing quite the display tonight. Magnus gave a shallow thrust of his hips, just enough to slide his cock back to drag it across Taako’s skin.  He could feel a little wetness forming, precome dripping onto Taako as he moved.

He squeezed tenderly at Taako’s soft pec, and then lowered that arm even further to lift Taako’s leg and get a better angle.  A third finger slipped in, and Taako moaned, rolling his hips back into Magnus’ to angle his fingers even deeper.

They were both quiet for a few moments, the only sound being small gasps of breath and the sick wetness of Magnus’ fingers pulling in and out of Taako, before finally they withdrew themselves completely.  Taako whined, but Magnus gently rolled him onto his back and climbed over him once more on all fours.

“Tell me what you want,” he said, eyes hungry.

“Please, please Maggie!” Taako moaned, pressing his legs together to try and get some friction as he writhed on the bed below him.

“Come on baby, tell me,” Magnus encouraged.

“Oh Mags please, I need you- I need you to…”

“Go on.”

Taako swallowed, face burning.  “Please… Please fuck me Magnus.”

“Of course,” he whispered, like it was a natural conclusion.  Like there was never any question. He lowered his head to kiss Taako, and Taako could feel Magnus’ beard was still wet from his slick.  He was almost sure he could taste his arousal still in Magnus’ mouth, and it made his head spin.

The next moments were a blur.  Magnus pulled away for a moment to lube himself up with something from the nightstand, and Taako cried out the moment he couldn’t feel that heat and weight of Magnus’ body anymore.  And then suddenly there’s a hand on his thigh, spreading him open, and Magnus is pressing into him, one hand grasping his thigh and he other caressing his stomach.

Taako is definitely crying again, Magnus can see the tears rolling down his cheeks despite the fact that he is also smiling so  _ brightly _ .  He coos softly to Taako, “You’re beautiful,” as he comes to a still inside of him, letting Taako calm down as he adjusted to the size of Magnus’ cock.  “You’ve never been more beautiful,” Magnus insisted, letting the hand on Taako’s stomach softly trace over his skin. “Are you okay?”

Taako nodded, bringing an arm to cover his face and wipe away tears, but Magnus did not move.

“Honey I need you to say it,” Magnus said firmly.  “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes,” Taako stammered, rocking his hips as well to punctuate his desire, “Yes,  _ please _ , Magnus.”

With that Magnus pulled back, the long drag of his cock agonizing and sweet for both of them, and then he’s pressing back in, gently, no urgency or force.  A leisurely fuck, soft and tender, as Magnus watched Taako’s face closely for any sign of distress.

Even though he’s taking it slow, Taako’s breathing is anything but.  His heart is fluttering in his chest, and his breaths are shallow and quick.  Magnus can feel each shuddering gasp of air through Taako’s body, the hand on his stomach still caressing him through each soft thrust.  He looked so delicate and fragile, Magnus was almost scared of breaking him, but Taako’s soft gasps of pleasure made Magnus crazy.

And he knew better than to think someone like him could break someone as strong as Taako.

“You’re okay,” Magnus crooned, just as much to himself as to his partner.  “I’ve got you Taako.”

“I know,” he whispered, finally lowering the arm that had been covering his face.  He looks radiant with his flushed face. “I… I love you Magnus.”

With that, Magnus can’t hold back anymore.  The soft sweet pace is abandoned for more urgent thrusting, more frantic.  He has to be closer. He has to make Taako understand how much he needs him, how much he loves him too.  Magnus moves himself to put both arms on either side of Taako, laying into him more as he rests on his forearms, fingers grasping at the sheets.  Taako wraps his legs around Magnus’ waist, and Magnus’ felt his head drop to the curve of Taako’s neck once more, his hips snapping faster and faster.

“Maggie!” Taako gasped into his ear.  “Oh Mags!”

Magnus snapped his hips again in response, feelings the heat of Taako’s body against his own.

“Mags!  Maggie please, oh Maggie please!”

Magnus lifted his head to look into Taako’s eyes, which he found to be screwed shut as he gasps and moans Magnus’ name.  An acceptable alternative.

“Mags I’m close,” Taako huffs, and Magnus sees that delicate blush spread even more on Taako’s face.  Taako throws his head back against the bedsheets with a cry of “Maggie! I’m!”

Magnus can feel Taako shudder and tighten, his legs pulling him in closer as they wrap around him.  Magnus continues to thrust into him, and Taako is gasping and crying out and it’s so lovely and Magnus’ struggled to keep his eyes open to watch as it happens, to see the moment where Taako  _ let’s go _ .

And then… it happens.  He can feel the orgasm wracking Taako’s small body, but the real wonder was in Taako’s expression.  It was… softening? Like a glossy haze was passing over him, the features of his face were less focused.  Like he was somehow blurring as he came, and Magnus was curious but he too could feel his coiling heat in his belly and knew he wasn’t going to last.  So he screwed his eyes closed and chased his own orgasm until finally he felt himself let go and spill himself into Taako with a final desperate gasp.

He’s so exhausted he almost collapses there on the spot, but instead he tries to keep himself braced on his arms, giving Taako the space he needs as they both come down.  They lay there together, breathing heavily, until Magnus finally pulled back, wanting to see Taako’s expression. He carefully pulled out, lifting his head and... There he was.  Taako lay beneath him with a gentle grin. He was flushed and smiling and blissful post orgasm, but just a little… different. A little less sharp, a little more  _ natural _ .

And that was when Magnus realized what had happened.

Taako, in the moment, had dropped the glamor spell he had been holding onto so tightly.

Magnus could see it clearly now.  Taako’s features had returned to their now “natural” form, no longer the done up face he put on every day.  It was not as defined, not as crisp and ethereal as Taako had been before Wonderland. The sticky-sweet lipgloss was gone, the dark eyeliner faded, and the perfect beauty mark had disappeared with the magic that had made it.  And though Magnus had seen him hundreds of times without the glamor over the years, there was something  _ special _ about this moment of vulnerability that made Magnus’ heart soar.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Taako teased quietly, snuggling down into his place on the sheets, and Magnus couldn’t help but smile.

“No reason,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss Taako on the forehead.  “Just can’t get over how beautiful you are.”

Taako hummed, still smiling and blushing as his breathing began to go back to normal.  “Yeah. Guess I am.”

Without a word, Magnus got up and headed to the bathroom to grab a washcloth.  He cleaned them both up, washing carefully between Taako’s legs and cleaning up his soft tear streaked cheeks.  All the while Taako looked at him like he hung the moon, and Magnus could only hope his expression had a fraction of the adoration he was feeling from his partner.  Finally clean, he pulled back the sheets and tucked Taako into bed, snuggling up behind him once he knew Taako was safe and cozy. He kissed Taako behind the ear, and he heard a content sigh.  

He was glad to hear Taako was feeling happy again.  Kravitz would be home soon, and they wouldn’t want him to worry.  They could have a conversation about this later, about how much Taako was loved by  _ both _ his boyfriends, but for now Magnus sensed he had only needed the reassurance and now some quiet time.  As if to confirm this, Taako curled up in Magnus’ arms and closed his eyes, maybe not asleep, but certainly still and quiet.  Magnus stroked his hair softly until he felt himself drifting off too.

“You know Kravitz and I think you’re beautiful,” Magnus insisted, pressing a kiss to Taako’s forehead.  “And smart. And brave. And so many other things. You’re perfect, Taako. Every day. In every way.”

“Yeah well,” Taako chuckled.  “I guess I’m pretty great.”

“Yeah,” Magnus agreed, trying to stifle a yawn.  “I love you,” Magnus muttered as his eyes began to drop.

“Love you too,” Taako replied quietly, nuzzling into Magnus’ chest.


End file.
